newly born vampire
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: my first Twilight fanfic and my 40 fanfic on this site, Bella finds a little 6 year old newly born vampire, Bella gets transformed a little into ways into the story.
1. Chapter 1 : child at Jacob's

A/n: As if I don't have enough stories to work on now I have the need to wright this.OMG!I am writing way to many stories.Sighs.Oh well.You didn't click this to hear me ramble on about stupid things you clicked it to hear a story so I'll get to it.I don't own any of the books in the Twilight series.  
By the way, this takes place in new moon before Bella gets the chance to jump off the cliff. 

It was a rainy day.A young girl named Bella was on her way to her best friend Jacob's house.He was her own privet sun shine.He always knew how to make her smile.  
But today she wasn't going to his house to see him.You see, about three days ago they had found a little girl in the forest.This little girl had bin bitten by a evil vampire named Victoria.Thankfully Jacob and his wolf pack had saved the girl be for she was drained dry, but no soon enough to save her from the pain of transforming.  
Bella felt sorry for the little girl.She was the one who was supposed to be bitten, not a Innocent child.Bella knew that this little girl wasn't the only one that would get bitten, but they wouldn't transform.Victoria wasn't after a new friend, she was just hungry.  
Bella wanted to help the little girl.She wanted to make sure this child didn't lose it and kill any one.Plus, since vampires weren't aloud in La Push, which was where Jacob lived, she needed to find some place for the little girl to stay.She thought about where the little girl could stay and soon got lost in thought.Be for she knew it she was out side Jacob's house.  
She turned off her car and walked to the door where her friend awaited for her.

"Bella, why do you want to help this new born leach?" Jacob asked.Since he was a werewolf he hated vampires.they were his only enemy.Bella sighed.  
"One, she's a 6 year old child and two she need help, what would you do?" she asked.Bad thing to ask some one who is made to kill vampires though.

"Well, I'd kill her" he said.Bella glared at him.She decided that she would keep the little girl as far away from him as possible.She sighed again and changed the topic.  
"So, has she waken up yet?" Bells asked.Jacob shook his head.  
"No, but she'll be waking up very shortly" he said.Then they walked into the house.She went to sit in front of the couch were the little girl slept.  
Bella looked at the child.Her pained face was so depressing to look at.Thankfully the child wasn't as pained as three days ago.Bella moved some hair that had been on the child's face back behind her ear.

A/N: that's it for now!Please review!I hope you all liked!


	2. Chapter 2 : Emiliea

Bella had bin at Jacob's for about an hour.She never took her eyes off the child on the couch.Jacob did the same, but for a different reason.She waited for the child to wake up so she could help the little girl understand what she was now.He just wanted to make sure that when she did wake up he would be abel to protect Bella in case the child lost it and attacked.  
After all, that was the only reason the child was there instead of at Bella's.So, when she woke she wouldn't hurt any one.Bella had talked him into it.He didn't like arguing with her.  
He loved Bella.She was beautiful and kind.But sadly she only liked him as a friend, but he could live with that.It was better then her not liking him at all.  
Then the Child's eyes started to flutter open.Bella started to grin.She loved children.Jacob stared.He was ready to kill if he had to.  
Then the child's eyes were completely open.She looked around at her surroundings.She didn't know where she was.Then she smelled some thing.It smelt absolutely amazing and made her mouth water.  
She turned her head to see Bella staring at her.The smile on Bella's face made the child feel safe.The the child started to talk.  
"Um, where am I?Who are you?" she asked.Bella couldn't help but think she was adorable.  
"Hello, you are at my friend Jacob's house in La Push.My name is Bella and that's Jacob over there" Bella said and pointed to Jacob."Now, what's your name?" Bella asked.  
"My name is Emiliea" she said.Bella smiled and mouthed the name.  
"Emilies?That's a very pretty name" Bella said.  
"Thank you, your name's pretty too" Emiliea said.Then Emiliea started smelling the air.She didn't like it.The only thing hear that smelled good was Bella, so Emiliea crawled into Bella's lap.Jacob wanted to growl but held back, he knew it would tick Bella off.  
Bella wrapped her arms around Emiliea.Jacob hated that.He wanted to talk some scene into Bella.After all, she was holding a new born, strong enough to kill her by accident vampire.Emiliea smiled.  
"Bella?" she asked.Bella looked at her.  
"Yes" she said.  
"You smell nice" she said.Bella giggled.  
"Thank you, so do you" Bella said.Hay, it was true.  
"Thank you" Emiliea said then snuggled her face into Bella's stomach.She was so small.Emiliea wanted to fall asleep but wasn't tired at all.  
"Um, would you like to take a walk in the woods with me and Jacob?" Bella asked.Jacob wanted to say he wasn't going but he knew he had to.So he kept his mouth shut.Emiliea smiled then nodded her head.  
Soon they were in the woods.Emiliea was a little shocked at first.Every thing smelt so good.And all her senses were stronger.Soon they came to a meadow.  
"This place is so pretty!" Emiliea said.Bella smiled.She felt an ack in her stomach, thankfully it was very small.This place brought back memories.  
They used to make her happy but now all they brought were pain.Soon a hour had passed.Bella sat near the water, Emiliea explored, and Jacob watched Emiliea.Then, after another half hour, Emiliea sat next to Bella.  
"Um, Bella?" Emiliea asked.Bella looked at the girl.  
"Yes, Emiliea?" Bella said.Emiliea sighed.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?We only just met.And why is every thing so different?Like my since of smell and hearing?" Emiliea asked.Bella looked a bit sad.This was going to be the hard part.Bella pulled Emiliea into her lap again and began, Jacob sat next to Bella just in case.  
"Well, you see, I am being nice because one, I like little kids meaning I like you, and two, I want to help you" Bella said.  
"Help me with what?What am I?" Emiliea asked.She was so confused.Bella sighed.  
"You are a new born vampire" Bella said.The little girl looked shocked.  
"But that can't be!Vampires don't exist!"Emiliea said.  
"Yes, they do" Bella said.  
"Prove it!" Emiliea said.  
"Emiliea, what is the last this you remember?" Bella asked.Emiliea was shocked.She wasn't expecting that.Then she tried to remember.  
"Well, I was traveling with my mom and big sister, Meariea, in mommy's new van.Me and Meariea were playing I spy.Then some thing ran in front of the van.Mommy screamed and tried to Dodge.But the thing wasn't in the rode any more.  
"But then some thing, or some one, broke the window at the front of the car.Me and Meariea were screaming and so was mommy.What ever it was grabbed mommy and then, I don't know, but there was blood.Then me and Meariea were polled out.After that, all I can remember is pain in my neck and fire burning through my body under my skin.Then I woke up and you were there" Emiliea said.  
Bella looked sad.Jacob looked like he wanted to kill some body.  
"That fire under your skin was venom.You were transforming" Bella said.Emiliea looked shocked."Now you're a vampire.All your senses are stronger.  
"Your mother is probably dead and in the ground by now" Jacob said then shrugged his shoulders."As for your sis, she's either dead, transformed, or with Victoria"  
"Victoria?" Emiliea asked.  
"She is the vampire that killed your mom and bit you" Bella said.By then Emiliea was sobbing with out tears.Bella healed her tighter.Jacob stared.He felt bad for Emiliea.Her hole life was gone. 

A/N: I'm ganna leave it there cause it is way to late for me to be up.By, I hope you all liked!


	3. Chapter 3 : Victoria

A/N: I'm back!I wanted to that all my reviewers!So thanks!hands out 2 cookies to every one who even takes the time to read any of my fan fics.Now on to the chapter! 

It had bin two days.Emiliea was doing fine.She was getting over the whole vampires exist thing and how she was now one of them.She understood that, now she would feed on animals and keep away from people for at least a year.She just didn't get why Bella was the exception.  
She looked at the door.Bella came to see her every day around this time.She was just a bit late.Emiliea waited patently.She knew she had to learn patience since she was going to need it form now to eternity.  
"Hay Em" Jacob said as he passed her.He didn't want to be mean to her, even if she was his enemy.She was a child, like Bella kept saying.All she needed was love and she would turn out fine.  
"Hello, big bro" she said.It was her nick name for him.Jacob couldn't help but think she was adorable.She was just a sweet little girl in the wrong place at the wrong time.Jacob really liked Emiliea, even if she smelt bad to him.  
The best part was, not only did he like her, Bella was happy.She was glade he liked her.And in his mind he thought she was starting to like him more.He likes things in his mind.  
Emiliea got up and hugged Jacob's arm.She also didn't like his smell, but she at least didn't need to breath.She smiled up at him and he ruffled her hair.  
"I gatta go and see my pack, Bella will be hear soon" Jacob said.Emiliea let go of his arm and he left.About 10 minutes later some one arrived.  
"Mommy!" Emiliea said.Since Bella treated her like her own little girl Emiliea had taken to calling Bella mommy.Bella thought it was sweet.Intern, Bella called Emiliea things like 'sweetie' or stuff like that.  
Emiliea ran to open the door.But Bella wasn't the one standing their.Instead a women with fire like hair and blood colored eyes stood at the door.Emiliea stood still.  
This was the vampire that had turned her.This was the women that had killed her mother.This was the monster that had ruined her life.This was a demon from the pits of Hell.  
This was Victoria.

Victoria grinned, showing off her vangs.Emiliea stepped back.Victoria only came closer.Emiliea fell to the floor in terror.Then Victoria grabbed Emiliea.  
Emiliea was to frozen with fear to react.She just was quiet and hoped her 'mommy' and 'big bro' would save her.

A/N: sorry for all the miss spelled words!


	4. Chapter 4 : Bella gets bit

A/N: I stayed home cause I didn't feel to well, so that gives me more time to wright so I'm ganna try to wright as much as I can.Oh, and thank you every one for the reviews! 

Emiliea's P.O.V

I had no clue what to do.The monster that destroyed my live was standing at the door and I was frozen with fear.All I could think of was what happened the day I was changed.Images of my real mother and blood came into my head.I also thought of my sister.

I didn't even know if she was still alive.As far as I know she could be dead and berried by now.Or she could still be alive some where, cowering and crying in fear.I didn't like either ideas.

Then, the monster grabbed me.She had a grin on her face and an evil look in her eyes.I didn't know what to do.It was like I was paralyzed.Then she started running.

I don't remember much after that.It was all a blur.I was to caught up in my thoughts to pay attention.All I knew was that now I was in a cabin.I looked around and gasped.

My sister was on the floor gripping her neck.The monster was just a few feet away.I ran to my sister.

"Meariea!" I shouted.She didn't speak.The monster grinned.I wondered how often she grinned.She looked like a maniac.

"Don't worry, by tomorrow she will be just like us" the monster said then turned to walk away.Be for she did so she said one last thing, "To bad your new 'mommy' wont be so lucky" then she cackled.

My eyes went wide.My mouth hung open.I couldn't believe what she was saying.She was going to kill Bella.My new 'mom'.

I looked to see that she had bin holding some thing in her hand.It was Bella.She was out cold and covered in her own blood.She was barley even alive now.

Then the monster raised Bella up.She placed her teeth at Bella's neck and bit down.Bella screamed.Tears pored from her eyes.

The monster had already took one mother from my and now she wanted Bella too.I couldn't let her get away with this!I wouldn't!I screamed.

The second I screamed the monster clutched her ears, dropping Bella to the ground.All the windows broke.Every glass thing in the cabin broke.Soon I heard howling.I stopped screaming.

My 'big bro' was on his way.I could hear them all howling and snarling.They were ticked.I yelled out for him.

"BIG BRO!" I screamed.He came crashing through the side of the cabin.I could see the rage in his eyes as he stared at the sight.Me screaming my longs out, my sister next to me crying in pain, the monster, and Bella on the floor also crying and screaming in pain.

That did it.He snapped.I closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch the gruesome seen.

Jacob P.O.V

I lunged at the leach that had caused all this pain.The one that had hurt Emiliea and Bella and the other girl on the floor.I seen Emiliea close her eyes.I clawed at the blood suckers limbs.I broke every bone in it's body.

She screamed in agonizing pain.Her body layed limp on the floor.She couldn't move.She begged for Mersey.

"P-please no.I don't wont to die" she said.I wished I could have shouted out 'YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!' but I was in wolf form.Then I bit off her head.She was dead.

I looked at my pack.They nodded.I got Bella, Emiliea, and the other girl on the floor and left for home.Sam and the others stayed behind.The images of the cabin on fire flooded my mind.

I smiled.That monster would never hurt Bella again.Then I frowned.But now, Bella was one of them.She would be a vampire in three days.

She would have to leave.She wouldn't be abel to control herself.I had to think of some thing to tail charlie.I had to think of some way to tail him his daughter was dead.

A/N: I hope you all liked!I know, sad ending for the chapter, sorry.It's just how this story goes.Oh, and sorry for all the miss-spelled words, the thing I use to spell check is very stupid.


	5. Chapter 5 : by by Bella

A/N: Hehe, I hope the last chapter had people exited to read this one!Oh, b.t.w In case ya didn't know Emiliea's power is like super loud screaming, I know, dump power but it did come in handy. 

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up in Jacob's bed.I didn't know how I got there or why I was there.I tried to think back.The last thing I remembered was some thing running in front of the truck.It was Victoria.

The truck crashed into her.I screamed.Then she polled me out of the truck.I blacked out soon after that.I also remember pain like fire burning though my body underneath the skin and some one screaming.I wasn't sure if it was me or some one else.

I looked around.No one was there.I got out of bed and walked to the door.I was surprised at how graceful I was.I opened the door and walked down the hall way to the living room.

On the couch in the living room was Jacob and Emiliea and another girl I didn't know.All of them turned to look at me.I smiled shyly and waved.

"Um, hay every one" I said.Emiliea smiled and ran over to me.She gave me a big hug which I returned.I then looked at Jacob.He looked upset.  
"What's wrong, Jacob?" I asked.He gave me a sad look.  
"Bella" he said my name in a sad voice.Like he though I wasn't real.He stood up and walked over to me.He gave me a hug to.He didn't want to let go but he did.

"Jacob?" I asked.He looked at me.  
"I'm sorry, Bella, but we didn't make it in time" he said.I looked at him confused.What was he talking about."You were bit" he said.I gasped.

"You mean I'm a" I gulped "vampire?" I asked.He nodded.I didn't know what to do.There was a time when I use to wish to be a vampire but that dream had died when HE left me.

"You have to go" Jacob said.I looked at him.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because, you wont be abel to control your self, and we have already told Charlie and every one else that you're dead.I'm sorry but you can't stay hear" he said.I wanted to cry.This wasn't happening.

I had to leave my home?My family?And why did they have to think I was dead?Couldn't they just think I ran away?Even with all these questions I nodded.

Jacob handed me a luggage and some keys I didn't recognize.I looked at him questioningly.

"The truck is unrepairable so we sold it for spare parts, those are the keys to your new car, the left over money is in the car as well as all the money you made at your job, in the luggage is clothing.There are two other luggage in the car for these two, the car is in the front of the house" he said and pushed both Emiliea and the other girl other to me.I smiled.

"Thank you, Jacob" I said.He smiled but I could tail it was fake.He was hiding his pain.I gave him a kiss on the cheek then left.I got in my new car and so did the two little girls.Then we drove off.

Jacob's P.O.V

I smiled at Bella after tailing her what she needed to know.I didn't want her to know who much this hurt but I'm sure she dose.She gave me a kiss on the check then left.I went to my room and tried to control my tears.I missed her already.

A/N: poor Jacob.Next chapter Edward shows up!YAY!


	6. Chapter 6 : EDWARD!

A/N: hehe.EDWARD'S GANNA BE IN THIS CHAPTER! 

Edward's P.O.V

I had been running for the past few days.I couldn't take it any more.I needed Bella.She was my life!She is my life.

It had been 6 to 7 months since I last seen her.I wondered if she would remember me.Alice said she would never forget, man do I hope she was right about that.But I also hoped she was wrong about her last vision.I couldn't bare it if she was.

In her last vision she seen Bella getting bitten.She said that there was a scream.Then that vision ended and she had another of Charlie.Crying.She said that he said Bella was dead in her vision.

Oh god I hope she was wrong.Bella can't be dead.She can't be.Not because of me.

Now I stood on her rode, in front of her house.I could already hear Charlie.He was crying like in Alice's vision and saying some thing.I listened in.

"Why?Why did she have to die?" Charlie asked.I stopped breathing and hoped he wasn't talking about Bella.I prayed that he wasn't but then he said her name.I stepped away from the door.

"Oh no" was all I could say.I knew that if I could cry I would be.Instead tearless sobs ran through my body.I couldn't save her.

A/N: poor Edward, don't worry, he wont try to kill him self though.In this story he knows that Bella wouldn't want that.


	7. Chapter 7 : 2 old friends

It had bin three years since Bella was bitten.Edward still thought she was dead.He mopped around in sorrow.He gave up on life.He would have killed himself if it weren't for the face that Bella never wanted him to do some thing like that. He missed her greatly.He wished he had never left her.If he hadn't she would still be alive.He blamed him self for her dead.He would never for give him self. 

At least not till they finally meat again.

It was a cloudy day.The perfect day for vampires to be out side.It was because of that fact that made Bella and her 'newest' family member, Mellany, as well as the girls go to the mall.Mellany was actually Bella's cousin when she was human.Mellany was known as Mell.

Mell loved to go shopping.Her and Alice would have made great friend, at least that's what Bella always said.Mell was like Alice's clone.They both loved to shop and dress people up.Bella was glade her favorite people (vampires) to dress up were Emiliea and Meariea.Mell very rarely made Bella dress up.

Now they were at the mall.Mell would have bought the whole store if not for Bella.She really was Alice's clone.Bella started wondered what made people like that when she heard some thing.Some one was talking.

Bella recognized the voice.She looked into a near by store to see her old friends Alice and Jasper.Alice was also trying to by the whole store and Jasper was carrying her bags.Bella smiled.

"Alice?" she said.The moment she said this Alice and Jasper both froze then turned to face her.Jasper dropped all the bags to the ground.Both stared wide eyed at Bella.

"Bella?Is that really you?" Alice asked.  
"Why wouldn't it be me?What's wrong?" Bella asked.Alice smiled and ran and hugged Bella.  
"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!OH THANK HEAVENS YOU'RE ALIVE!" Alice shouted.By now you can guess that every one with in hearing distance was starring.Bella smiled nervously.  
"But how are you alive?And why are you hear?" Jasper asked.  
"I'll explain later, why don't we go some place more privet?" Bella said, eying all the people starring.Both Alice and Jasper nodded.They started to move when Bella stopped them.  
"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked.  
"I gatta talk to my 'family'" Bella said.Both Alice and Jasper looked at her questioningly."Emiliea, Meariea, Mell" Bella said.In a few minuets all three were next to her.

The two little girls hugging her legs and were saying some thing about never leaving them alone in a mall with Mell again.Bella laughed a little at that.Mell held up all the bags of clothes that she bought for her self, the two girls, and Bella.Bella was afraid of what she would have to were.

"What's up sis?" Mell asked.Since Mell was bitten she started calling Bella her sister and the little girls called Mell aunt Mell.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'll meat you three up at the house later tonight" Bella said.

"No!" the little girls yelled."Don't leave us in a mall alone with her!We'll be stuck in the dressing rooms all day and night!".Jasper almost fell over laughing.He knew exactly how they felt.He calmed him self down a bit.

"They could come with" he said.They ran and hugged him.  
"THANK YOU!" they both yelled.He was almost on the floor because he was so close to laughing.Bella giggled.  
"Okay, lets leave then" Bella said.Then they all left.

A/N: Hehe, Bella and Edward are ganna be reunited in either the next chapter or the one after it.


	8. Chapter 8 : reunion

Bella, Mell, Emiliea and Meariea all followed Alice and Jasper.Jasper held all of Alice's and Mell's bags.Bella felt sorry for him.Emiliea and Meariea wanted to help but were afraid they'd see their new clothes.Soon they came to Alice's and Jasper's home where the rest of their family waited. "Bella, you and your new family wait out hear wall we go tail every one your hear" Alice said. 

"Don't be surprised if you hear a lot of gasping from every one, that just means they're shocked" Jasper said.Bella rolled her eyes.Alice and Jasper went in.

Edward's P.O.V

I sulked in my room.I was once again mopping about Bella.I missed her so much.I wanted to see her again.I wanted to kiss her and hold her and say I was sorry for ever leaving her.

I missed her so much I could almost smell her.Wait a secant!I COULD SMELL HER!WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

I sat up from the couch that I was lieing on and opened my door.I rushed down the stares.Every step I took her sent got stronger.Then I seen Alice.Her mind said it all.

I ran to the door and slammed it open.I needed to know if it was true.And then I looked around.I seen her.

She was alive.She was right in front of me.Her beauty mesmerizing me.Then she smiled.

"Bella?" I asked.I was in shock.How could she be alive?What was going on?Was I losing my mind?

I didn't care.I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and hugged her.She hugged back.If I was losing my mind I didn't want it back.

She barred her face in my chest.I kissed her head and held her tighter.I didn't want this to end, and I could tail neither did she.

"Um, should we leave?" Emiliea asked her sister Meariea.  
"I don't know" was her answer.  
"I think we should go in side and let the love birds have a moment" Mell said and Alice practically dragged them in.She wanted her brother to have a good time.


	9. Chapter 9 : in Edward's room

A/N: no children please!This chapter is too inappropriate!If you are under the age of 11 stop reading and wait for the next chapter!You have been warned, I can not be blamed if your parents find out (but if mine find out I'm dead meat). 

It had been a hour or two until Edward would finally let Bella go.And she didn't want to.They had to pry the two apart.Alice, Mell, Rosalie, Esme, and the two little girls took no part in that.they found the situation humorous.

"You know, you could help" suggested Emmett.  
"No thanks, we're fine where we are" Alice said.Emmett rolled his eyes.Edward was grinning.Bella was smiling.

Carlisle shook his head.He was getting annoyed.Jasper stopped trying after a wile.By that time no one was trying to get them apart.It was pointless.after about another 5 to 6 hours though they let go, that way they could talk.  
They walked inside and smiled at every one.Esme ran and hugged Bella.After all, for the past three years she thought Bella was dead!Carlisle smiled.

"It's so good to see you're alive!" Esme yelled.  
"Yay, but could you explain why you're alive?" Emmett started "I mean, not to be rude, we all missed you and every thing, even Rosalie, but it makes no sense"  
"Yes, we would all like to know why you are still alive" Carlisle said.Bella sighed and sat down in a near by chair.

"Well, about three years ago" she started and then gulped.She didn't know how to say it, so good little Mell took a shot.

"About three years ago a vampire named Victoria came after Bella, bit Emiliea, Meariea, and Bella, wolves came, saved them, killed the bad vampire then a year later a car accident happened and Bella came to save me cause I'm her cousin" Mell said.Every one just stared at her.

"Is that really what happened Bella?" Carlisle asked.Bella nodded.Edward growled.Just the thought of Victoria and her old mate, James, made him wanna kill some thing.

Mell looked at him.He had his teeth gritted and his hands in fist.She backed away.

"Bella, is your boy friend ganna kill some thing?He looks ticked beyond belief" Mell said.Bella smiled.Bella was sitting next to Edward so she grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Edward looked at her.His face softened.He was happy.He didn't know why he was mad be for.Both James and Victoria were dead and Bella was his again.

He had no reason to be upset.In fact, he should be taking advantage of this.His Bella was with him, and he knew she couldn't resist him.He grinned evilly.

Alice stared into space.She had a vision of Edward and Bella doing some thing adulatory.Edward grinned even wider.Alice snickered.

Bella stared at both of them, so did every one else.Then Edward stood up, picked Bella up and ran to his room.Bella didn't even know what had just happened till she was on a couch and Edward was on top of her and kissing her neck.If she were still human she would have blushed.

"E-Edward?" she asked.He playfully growled into her ear.She was close to melting (not literally).

"Bella" he said in a seductive tone.It had been three years since he last seen her and even then he couldn't do some thing like this.Back then he could have hurt her or worse.But now she was a vampire too and he could do what ever he wanted, at least as long as she approved.

Bella soon grinned too.Back when she was human she would have died for this, literally!And now she was getting what she wanted.She buried her face in his shoulders and returned his earlier growl with a pur.

He was getting very exited.Bella could feel how much he wanted this (A/N: XX omg did I really just type that?).He slid his hands under her shirt and started to pull it over her head wall she was busy with his pants buttons.Soon they were both there in their underwear.

Bella let her hands rome over Edward's chest.Edward stared at Bella, his hands on her waist.They both grinned.This was going to be fun.

They looked into each others eyes.Pashion, lust, and pure love for the other shown.They kissed.Almost never pulling apart.Any time they did poll apart they gasped for air, even though they didn't need it.

Then they made love.Long and loving.Bella buried her face in his chest.Edward polled her close to him and buried his face in her hair.He kissed her head.  
Then they just lade there.Not speaking.Just enjoying the others company.

A/N: sorry if you wanted a sex Seen but I'd really be in trouble if my family found out, plus I suck at sex seance.I guess cause of lack of experience since I've never had sex (I'm 13).And sorry for the miss spelled words, I have a retarded spell checker thingy.


	10. Chapter 10 : thoughts

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in the past few days.Oh, and sorry that this chapter is so stupid, I just can't think of any thing else. 

Mell snickered down stares and Alice giggled.They both had the same thing in mind.

'Tease Edward and Bella, take Emiliea and Meariea shopping, make boys carry bags, buy lots of pink stuff' they both thought.

upstairs with Edward and Bella.

Edward shivered.Bella looked up at him.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.He looked at her.  
"Lets just say Mell and Alice think very scary things" he said.  
"You mean they're ganna go shopping and buy lots of pink stuff?" she asked.He nodded.  
"I feel sorry to those two little girls" he said.  
"At least it's not us" she said.He nodded his agreement.

With Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper laughed.They were so ganna tease Edward for the rest of eternity.They couldn't wait to start.

Back with Edward and Bella.

Edward growled.Bella looked up.She seen Edward was a bit ticked.She giggled.

"So what are Emmett and Jasper planning?" she asked.  
"Doesn't matter because they wont get away with it" he said.  
"Edward?" she asked.  
"Yes Bella?" he asked.  
"What are you planning?" she asked.  
"Oh nothing?" he said with his crooked grin.She just smiled and rolled her eyes then re-berried her face in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11 : baby clothes

It was morning.But it didn't matter since every one in the house was a vampire.It's not like any one slept.Oh well. Bella and Edward finally exited Edward's room.They walked down the stairs.Bella almost fell over laughing at the sight be for her.Edward was trying hard not to laugh but he was failing miserably. 

Be for them was Emiliea and Meariea dressed in all pink baby clothes with bonnets and every thing.Both had their arms crossed.Mell and Alice were standing near them and trying to put make up on them.

"Mamma!It's not funny!" they both yelled at the same time.Bella tried to pull herself up but just fell back down again.Both little girls glared at her.

"AWW!Aren't they just adorable!" Mell yelled.Alice nodded.  
"You have very good taste in clothing" Alice complemented.  
"Thank you" Mell said.

Bella looked at her girls with pity.They never saw it coming.Edward was now next to Bella on the floor.Neither of them could stop laughing.

"Mamma?" Emiliea asked.Bella looked at her.Trying as hard as she could not to burst out laughing.  
"Yes dear?" Bella asked.  
"Is that man you spent last night with our new daddy?" Emiliea asked.Bella stopped laughing and so did Edward.  
"Um, well" Bella started.  
"Yep" Edward said and placed an arm around Bella.Bella would have blushed if she were still human.  
"Well then" Emiliea started."It wasn't that funny mamma and daddy!" both little girls yelled.That made Edward and Bella laugh.The little girls just glared at them.

A/N: for some reason all I can wright at the moment is comedy stuff.


	12. Chapter 12 : say yes

A/N: um, I'm pretty sure that this will be the last chapter because I've already killed off the only threat to the story and reunited Edward and Bella.I might make another thing for little mini-stories that might have to do with this story, but other then that this is the end.Sorry.Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to up date! 

It was a nice day out.Sadly for every one, it was a sunny day.Emiliea and Meariea both pouted.They wanted to go some place today but couldn't.And the part that upset them the most was that their 'mommy' and 'daddy' were going on a pick-nick in the woods.

"But why can't we go to mommy?" Emiliea asked.  
"Yay, we'll be good!We pwomis!" Meariea said.(A/N: they like to talk like babies).Their mother looked at them.  
"I know you two would be sweet little angels but me and your daddy need to ketch up just a little more.Don't worry, next time we'll take you along" Bella said.Both of the girls gave her the 'sad face'.Bella just giggled and kissed their forehead's and said that they'd be back later.  
Alice then showed up along with Mell.  
"Don't worry!We're all going to have fun!" Alice said.Bella then asked Edward if the girls could come.She already felt sorry for the baby cloths thing.Edward looked at the girls.  
He couldn't leave them with his sisters (Now Mell is his sister two).They'd never forgive him.  
"On secant thought" Edward said.Emiliea and Meariea looked at him with eager eyes as they waited for him to talk."I think these two should come along" he said.Then he was tackled to the ground as the girls hugged him.  
"YAY!YOU'RE THE BEST DADDY EVER!" they yelled.

Alice's and Mell's thoughts: WE WERE SO CLOSE!

Then Alice and Mell walked away.Edward picked up his 'daughters' and walked next to Bella who was a foot or two away from him.  
"You ready?" he asked.Bella nodded as she took Emiliea in her arms.The two little girls cling-ed to their parents, hopping that they didn't change their minds and hand them over to their shopping obsessed aunts.

In about half an hour they made it to a meadow.Not the one that Bella and Edward use to go to but a very similar one.But one of Edward's siblings (Emmitt) had built a tire swing to play on, and since it was made for a male adult vampire then it could most likely hold two female girl vampires.  
Edward and Bella put Meariea and Emiliea down.Both girls ran to the tire swing.Thankfully it was big enough for a lot more then those two little girls.  
Bella smiled as she looked at her daughters.They were laughing and playing.Edward grinned.He couldn't believe it.  
He was a dad.He had two sweet little girls.Granted, he wasn't their blood father but who really cares.He loves them like they were his own girl, and that's all that matters.  
Edward sat down on the grassy ground.Bella sat down next to him.She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes inhaling his sent deeply.His sent was one of the things she missed most about him, as well as his eyes.  
He looked at her, a grin upon his face.He put one of his arms around her shoulders and the other around her waist and pulled her closer.He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well.  
They tuned the hole world out and just focused on each other.The only sound from the world that they heard was the sound of their girls laughter.They stayed like that for a few hours.

It was now sun set.Emiliea and Meariea smiled as they sat near the water.Staring at the water with fishes swimming in it one minuet and looking up at the sky the next.Their parents didn't look at either.They were too busy looking at each other.  
Well, Edward was watching Bella.She was still resting her head on his chest.Edward smiled at her.  
"Bella?" Edward said.Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"Yes Edward?" Bella asked.Edward was grinning.He reached into his pocket and gripped some thing in it.  
"Bella, I was wondering, will you" he paused, he was still a bit nervousness.He took a deep breath then continued."Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked pulling out a ring box.  
He was about to open the box when Bella jumped into his arms.She hugged him so tight that if he were still human he would he would have broken in two.  
"Yes!Of course!" she yelled.She kissed him full force on the lips.Emiliea and Meariea turned to look at their parents once they heard their mother screaming.  
"Mommy!What's going on?" Emiliea asked after her and her sister had run over to their parents.Bella looked at her girls and smiled.  
"Me and Edward are getting married!" Bella yelled.Her girls got wide, exited eyes.Then Emiliea and Meariea screamed and started jumping up and down.

A/N: sorry this took so long, I didn't know what to wright.Also, sorry I'm not writing a chapter about them getting married but I don't know a thing about weddings.


	13. AN

A/N: I got an idea for a sequil and I'll hopefully have it up soon.I already got a name 'found in the forest'.You'll see what it's about very soon.


End file.
